


Tears and Sunflowers

by rainpuddle13



Series: Ex Libris Universe [4]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: A trip to an art museum has unexpected results.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: Ex Libris Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070981
Comments: 27
Kudos: 35





	Tears and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for veryfloweryobservation over on Tumblr. She requested #39 - Kissing the tears from the other’s face from the Kiss Prompt list.

“Hey, hey,” Ross said in a bit of a panic after turning to see Demelza’s face only to be greeted with tears streaming down her cheeks. “What’s all this?”

It suddenly occurred to him that maybe he’d gotten things wrong somehow, but he couldn’t figure out what. Everything had been so carefully planned -- a trip to New York for a once-in-a-lifetime trip to the MoMA for a Van Gogh exhibit that featured the largest gathering of his paintings in one place in history. He booked a garden room at The Bowery just for her because he knew she’d love the private terrace. He’d even called in a few favors to secure a table at Rao’s. That had cost him dearly, but it had all been worth it for the baked clams and ossobuco. They’d been too stuffed to sleep so they passed the time curled up together under a blanket on one of the chaise lounge chairs outside talking long into the night with the sounds of the city all around them.

“I’m alright,” she insisted, letting go of his hand as she came to a full stop in front of Starry Night and drawing in a deep shuddering breath. They had finally made it into the exhibition hall after nearly a two hour wait.

He frowned, cupping her lovely face between his hands and searching her eyes for any hint of distress. “This doesn’t look alright.”

“It’s just all so beautiful,” she whispered. “I hadn’t expected to feel so overwhelmed by it all.”

It should not have been a surprise, Demelza’s reaction. She had a deep affinity for Van Gogh and his works. No one could capture the riotous beauty of nature in the way that he did and there was just something about his painting that spoke deeply to her soul. Ross would never forget her reaction the first time they’d watch the Van Gogh Doctor Who episode. He’d never witnessed such tears in his life and even he had grown a bit mistied eyed right along with her. 

“Ah.” Ross could feel his heart swelling with love for this amazing woman and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before kissing each tear soaked cheek. Several people around them grumbled as they brushed past. They were taking up prime real estate in front of one of the most famous paintings in history after the Mona Lisa. “I’m not all that surprised,” he informed her.

“You’re not?” Demelza asked, sounding slightly skeptical.

He shook his head a bit and gave her a warm smile. “No.”

She returned his smile and placed her warm hands over his, pulling him down a bit to kiss him, completely oblivious to everyone and everything around them. “I still can’t believe you brought me all the way to New York to see this exhibit.”

“I had to.” 

“You didn’t.”

“I did,” he chuckled, releasing her face now that the tears had seemed to have stopped flowing to take her hand again to lead her to the spot where her favorite painting was hung -- Almond Blossoms. “It’s much different seeing your favorite hanging on the wall rather than a reproduction in a book.”

Her bottom lip quivered a bit as she drank in each brush stroke that made up the painting of white flowers and buds dancing among the branches of a tree set against the calming blue of an early spring sky. “It is more beautiful than I dreamed it would be. I just have no words.”

“I know that feeling.” Ross gave her hand a little squeeze. This very moment was why he had brought her to New York to this exhibit to see a single painting. He waited patiently while she spent time thoroughly examining every aspect of the beautiful painting. 

“What is your favorite?” she asked as they moved on to another grouping of paintings of flowers. “Don’t tell me! Let me guess -- The Sea at Saintes-Maries Repro? No, Bank of the Oise at Auvers?”

“Neither of those.” 

“Really?” She gave him a perplexed glance. “I’d take you for the water paintings.”

“You’d think, but no.” He stopped her in front of the painting of sunflowers, in all of its glorious golden tones exuding warmth and earthiness. Demelza had been correct in that he’d liked the calming cool of the water paintings the best once upon a time, but that was before she’d brought her light into his life, changing him forever for the better.

“Why Sunflowers?”

“Because it reminds me of you.”


End file.
